With the development of user devices, users may access and exchange information anywhere and anytime. Typically, these user devices offer users a variety of services and applications. For example, these user devices may provide telephone service, e-mail service, texting service (e.g., Instant Messaging (IM) service, Short Messaging Service (SMS), Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS)), and video communication services.